The Yu Yu Gangs Day Off
by NowhereToWrite
Summary: The guys rarely get a day to themselves to relax between saving the three worlds. What do they choose to do with that time?
1. Kuwabara

Kuwabara leaned back in his desk chair stretching until his backed popped.

"What a great day, glad I'm finally done studying." He cast a surreptitious glance around his room. Spying only Eikichi hanging off the edge of his bed he slipped his textbook back into his desk before pulling out another textbook. With one more look around he pulled out a thin notebook from between those pages, opened it, and began to write.

_Dear Diary_

_The Great Kazuma Kuwabara here. I just finished my studying for the night. Kurama says if I keep studying hard I'll be sure to get into a good school. If only Urameshi would take a hint and stop skipping class. _

_ But enough about that. I got to spend the day with my beloved Yukina at the park! The sun was shining and flower petals floated through the air. We had a picnic underneath a big sakura tree. After that we walked around. She let me hold her hand the whole time!_

_ I even introduced her to ice cream. There was a cart nearby with kids in line when she asked what they were getting. I couldn't believe she'd never heard of it. Then again if I lived on an island covered in ice the last thing I'd want to eat would be something cold. I got her a strawberry cone to try because pink is her favorite color and my favorite flavor. I got a chocolate one for myself in case she wanted to share._

_ When I asked her if she liked it she said something weird. She looked down kind of sad and said she couldn't believe something so cold could be sweet. It was like her mind was somewhere else. Then she smiled at me and thanked me for taking her out._

Kuwabara lifted his head from his book with a dreamy look on his face and sighed. That wasn't their first date or even their third and they hadn't even kissed yet. Everything human seemed so foreign to her. Loved seemed foreign too. "Oh Yukina my love, one day you will understand my feelings for you and then we will be together for real." He grinned happily and began writing again.

_She looked so beautiful, not that she doesn't always. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her bright red eyes were wide in wonder and happiness at everything. _

He stopped and blushed before continuing.

_I've never seen eyes like hers before. Sure Botans eyes are pink and the shrimps eyes are…_

Kuwabara paused again and looked up from his diary. "Come to think of it..." Kuwabara got up and paced, thinking. Hiei was the first person he'd ever seen with red eyes. But he'd just written it off because of him being a demon and creepy with the Jagan and all. But his eyes are the same color as Yukinas'…the same color…

He stopped walking and scratched his head. Yukina still hasn't found her brother…the others act all weird when the subject comes up, the shrimp too…more than usual anyway. He rubbed his chin in thought. His eyes widened. Then he froze.

Then he screamed.


	2. Hiei

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own the OC's.

Hiei found himself without much to do for the day. Kurama claimed he would be busy but Hiei could come bye his house later. Kurama had recommended Hiei visit his sister at Genkais' temple but he was quick to dismiss that idea. So he suggested that Hiei spend the day around the city. He spent so little time around humans that he might find something he'd enjoy. Hiei doubted that. That's when Kurama suggested he go out for "sweet snow." Irritating fox.

So Hiei wondered though the city looking for something to do. He walked and watched disinterested as humans went about in a hurry. He passed by stores with clothing, jewels, and food that held no interest to him. As he got further into the city he heard something strange. He looked around and spotted the source. He could hear sounds of struggle coming from an ally.

Ducking his head down, his Jagan gave a slight glow under his headband. A girl about Urameshis' age was struggling against a group of three men. No one else seemed to notice anything. He nearly walked off himself but suddenly an image of his sister came to mind when she was a prisoner of Tarukane. "Hn." He walked into the ally and the men stopped what they were doing. Two were holding a girl still while a third had been searching through her bag.

The one holding the bag spoke first. "Beat it pipsqueak, before you get hurt." He had spiked brown hair and a long, scar across his chin. Hiei smirked. "Funny, I was about to say something similar to you. I'll give you one chance. Leave, now." "Che. Right." The man dropped the bag and pulled a switchblade from his pocket before he ran at Hiei. Hiei raised his fist and caught the man across his jaw. Making sure he pulled the punch the man was knocked across the alley. His knife fell next to him. He struggled to his feet. "Don't just stand there, get him!" The other two let go of the girl and rushed at Hiei. He made short work of them. As they dropped to the ground their leader picked up his knife again and made another attempt. "I've had enough of your foolishness." He grabbed the hand holding the knife and squeezed. It fell from his hand and the sound of cracking bones could be heard over his screams. With one hit to the gut he quieted and Hiei dropped him to the ground next to his goons.

Hiei looked up at the girl. She was taller than him by a few inches. Her indigo eyes stared back at him in a strange mixture of relief and fear. He slowly walked over to where her bag, like the one Kurama carries for school, lay and picked it up for her. She took hesitant steps towards him and took her bag. She spoke softly. "Thank you, for saving me." I would leave before they wake up." He walked away.

It was late enough that Hiei figured Kurama would be free. He made it to Kuramas' human home just after the sun had set. Climbing up the tree at the back of the house he climbed to Kuramas' window and knocked. Kurama opened the window and let him inside. "Hello Hiei, did you enjoy your time spent in the city today?" "Hardly, the only entertainment I was able to find was dealing with a group of fools on the street." Hiei dropped into the room and settled at the windowsill. Kurama sat down on his bed. "You got into a fight?" "I didn't kill them. They were robbing a girl." Kurama sent him a sly look. "Why Hiei, were you rescuing a damsel in distress? Did you win the fair maidens hand?" Hiei scowled. "Enough teasing fox. This is not one of your fool human fairy tales. It was of no importance."

"SHUICHI! Open up, I've gotta talk to you!" There was a sudden pounding on the door downstairs. "At least he remembered to use to the right name this time." Kurama stood up and headed downstairs. He motioned for Hiei to follow. "What about your family? " "My brother is spending the night at a friends' house. My parents are out for the evening." Hiei followed Kurama downstairs to let in Kuwabara, he looked frantic. "Hello, Kuwabara is-" "Hey man, sorry to bother you, have you seen-You!" He pushed past Kurama into the room and shoved a finger in Hieis' face. "How come you never told me you were Yukinas' brother?!"


	3. Kurama Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

The sunshine stretched across Kuramas' bedroom and roused the sleeping teen. He took his time getting up, showering, and dressing before heading downstairs to help his mother prepare breakfast. "Good morning Shuichi" His mother looked up from her task at the counter and smiled at him. "Good morning mother." He returned the smile and kissed her cheek, then washed up before assisting her with breakfast.

After breakfast he said goodbye to his family and walked to the park enjoying the pleasant weather. Once there he walked past couples holding hands, dogs playing games with their owners, and parents spending time with their children. He saw in the distance one such couple that looked like Kuwabara and Yukina. He smiled. It was good to see them making progress in their relationship.

Even Yusuke was spending the day there, strangely enough playing soccer with a child some distance away. But, he didn't stop to greet his friends. He continued on in silence deeper into the park until it became deserted woods. It was some time before he came to a stop in a clearing.

Fallen trees lay scattered across the ground engulfed by the grass that continued to grow around it. He walked up to a growing stump and placed a hand on its surface. It was here all that time ago that he first met Yusuke.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, a white mist of energy engulfed him and where the human body of Shuichi Minamino stood was now the demon thief Youko. His silver ears twitched as his dull senses sharpened and his long tail swayed. He traced the lines in the wooden stump with a clawed finger and took a deep breath of the forest air. It was so unlike the demon world forests. It had been so long since he'd been free to come and go as pleased. It wasn't the thrill of taking precious treasures and artifacts he missed. His life as a human had taught him what was truly precious.

However, as much as he appreciated his second chance and realized how precious life was, at times he felt trapped. Kurama leaped into a nearby tree that was still standing and paused. For the longest time he was trapped in one body. Now he felt trapped by responsibilities he'd never had before. By his lies to his human family. He jumped into another tree, then another, again and again. Without stopping, another light appeared and a new figure replaced the demon. A silver fox bounded through the forest, running and jumping through the grass and trees. In his purest form the fox spirit felt his mortal worries melt away. In this way he could feel free, at least for a while. Everything else could wait.


	4. Kurama Part 2

Kurama came home to an empty house just before dark. He suspected he would be seeing Hiei before long. He'd suggested Hiei explore the city in hopes he might actually enjoy himself. It would be interesting to hear how it went for his friend. It was just as well that his family was out for the night. They wouldn't have to worry about Hiei being seen and having to explain anything. He'd just gotten out of the shower and changed when he heard a knock at his window.

Sensing it was Hiei he let his friend inside. "Hello Hiei, did you enjoy your time in the city today?" Hiei came in and sat down at the windowsill. "Hardly, the only entertainment I was able to find was dealing with a group of fools on the street." He sat himself down on the bed and asked, "You got into a fight?" "I didn't kill them. They were robbing a girl." He gave Hiei a sly look. "Why Hiei, were you rescuing a damsel in distress? Did you win the fair maidens hand?" Hiei scowled. "Enough teasing fox. This is not one of your fool human fairy tales. It was of no importance." One of his classes had been discussing the fairy tales as of late and had read a few when he'd inquired about his homework one night. Of course Hiei found it boring and pointless.

"SHUICHI! Open up, I've gotta talk to you!" There was a sudden pounding on the door downstairs. "At least he remembered to use to the right name this time." He stood up and headed downstairs, motioning for Hiei to follow. "What about your family?" "They are out for the evening." He opened the door to let in a frantic Kuwabara. "Hello, Kuwabara is-" "Hey man, sorry to bother you, have you seen…You!" Kuwabara pushed past him and shoved a finger in Hieis' face. This couldn't be good. "How come you never told me you were Yukinas' brother?!" Sometimes he hated being right.

He watched Hiei try to hide his reaction. "What are you talking about fool?" "Don't play dumb Hiei. You're Yukinas' long lost brother. I know it! The height, the eyes, how weird you act when she's around." Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by his cloak in a hard grip. "She's been look for you all this time and you never said a word! What kind of a man are you?" Hieis' eyes narrowed. "Listen here oaf because I will not repeat myself. This is none of your concern and if you tell her..." Hiei gripped the hilt of his sword.

It was time he intervened. "Kuwabara let me explain." He eased Kuwabaras' hands off Hiei. "Explain what?" He stepped towards Kurama, his fists up and shaking. I know you knew. You all did. I bet you were all laughing at me behind my back. I know you guys think I'm stupid but how could you do this to Yukina?" He tried to ignore the guilt his words brought. "No Kuwabara it isn't like that. The only people who know are Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, and myself. Hiei swore us to silence and it wasn't mine or anyone else's place to tell her or you."

"That is enough fox." Hiei stepped up to Kuwabara. "Yes, I am Yukinas brother, and yes I have kept it from her, and you will not breathe a word of this to anyone or I don't care what Koenma says, I will kill you." "But why Hiei? Why would you do that to her? She deserves to know the truth. I know you've done some bad things in your life but this is the worst." Hieis eyes narrowed. "I have my reasons. That is all you need to know" Kurama put a hand on Kuwabaras' shoulder. "I know you don't agree with Hieis decision but it is his to make. We must respect that. You must not tell her." Kuwabara dropped his hands. "I can't say I understand. But I won't say anything." He turned his back to leave but not without a parting shot. "But you should stop being a sissy and tell her soon." The door slammed shut.

Kurama sighed. That could have gone smoother. But at least he didn't have to clean blood stains out of the carpet. That would have been hard to explain. "Who does that fool think he is?" "You know he does have a point." They walked up back to his bedroom. "What was that, Shuichi?" "Point taken."

"All joking aside. I understand your situation. You and I have secrets from our loved ones. We both have our reasons. However, our situations are different and I must agree with Kuwabara. Do you really want to leave her believing her brother is dead, that she is alone in the world, without anyone to truly call family?" Hiei stood at the window, looking up into the night sky.

"The truth is, I have been giving this much thought since she came looking for me. The fool is right. I am afraid. If I tell her the truth and she rejects me as I believe she will, I will never be near her again. " Kurama shook his head. "You have to have faith that she will not feel this way. I believe she will be happy to know you are her brother and that you are alive and well."

"Perhaps." Hiei climbed onto the window. "We will know soon enough." He spoke in a whisper. Did he heard that correctly? "What was that Hiei?" Hiei looked over his shoulder and said one final thing before disappearing. "I will tell her, tomorrow."


	5. Yusuke

"All right. Just you and me now. Time to finish this. Time to settle the score once and for all." With a look of great anticipation Yusuke set his feet apart. He squared his shoulders. He lifted his hands. He inserted his quarters. The introduction for Goblin City flashed across the game screen.

Level 1: Tennis

Yusuke moved his whole body back in forth in a frenzy trying to keep up with the ball on screen.

"Goddamnit. It looked easy when Matari did it."

Level 3: Three-Sevens

"Three plus four. One plus six. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

Level 5: Battle Royale

"Oh yeah. Take that you jerks! Ha!"

Yusuke was starting to draw stares from the other arcade goers.

Level 6: Master Quiz

"…Shit."

GAME OVER

"Dumb game." Yusuke gave the machine a slap before walking off. He was looking for something else to play when something outside caught his eye through the window. A kid was playing with a soccer ball across the street when it bounced out of his hands and onto the road where he followed it. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and walked outside He looked familiar. "Hey kid!"

The boy looked up just as Yusuke heard the familiar sound of screeching tires. A car was headed straight for him. Yusuke didn't think, he just moved. "Get out of the way!" Yusuke grabbed the boy and jumped to the other side of the road. The car sped past them harmlessly.

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief before letting the boy out of his arms. He was clutching the ball in his arms with his eyes shut tight. Yusuke let the kid go "Hey, you okay?" The boy finally looked up, his eyes widened and his face broke out in a huge smile. "It's you! I came and visited your house. There were a bunch of other people there to and they were sad. I guess they wanted to play with you like I did but my mom said you were sleeping. Gee you sure took a long nap." Yusuke smiled. "Yeah I tend to do that. But I'm here now, still want to play?" "Sure!" "

Yusuke stood up. "All right, but not here. We'll go to the park nearby where it's safe." They walked down the sidewalk together. "So what's your name anyway kid?" "Its Hajime, what's your name mister?" "Yusuke, you know Hajime you need to be more careful." He watched the cars pass by on the street and mumbled to himself. "One of these days you'll get somebody killed."


End file.
